Round 3 2013
After two and a half concerning games, everything finally clicked for West Coast in the second half against the Dees, as they piled on 17 goals to 4 to coast away to a 94-point win. Dean Cox dominated with 24 possessions and 3 goals, and key forwards Josh Kennedy and Jack Darling both kicked 5. Summary 'Goals: '''Darling, Kennedy 5, Cox, Hams, LeCras 3, Sinclair 2, Cripps, Embley, Gaff, Hill, Hurn, Masten '''Best: '''Masten, Darling, Kennedy, Kerr, Cox, S.Selwood '''Injuries: '''Nil '''Sub: '''Cripps for Kerr in 4th quarter '''Milestones: '''A.Selwood 200th official game (181 premiership, 15 pre-season, 4 international), Darling 50th game '''Records: '''WCE highest score vs Melbourne Named side In: LeCras, Kerr Out: Sheppard (shoulder), Dalziell Late changes: Brennan for Waters (calf) From the coach "Overall, we came here to win and believing that as much as we haven't been playing our best football over the last couple of weeks, we haven't been far off it. We thought we were still playing well enough to win if we maintained that. I thought we showed some improvement in the way we played throughout the game. "...I thought we were a bit scratchy early. Free-kick goals they got early which was probably poor play by us. We let them get some easy opportunities, they kicked straight and kept themselves out there with us. We were still a bit disappointed with that. But our intensity was up from the start. Our intensity has been pretty good in the first two rounds. The idea is to maintain that and not to get two or three goals in front and then coast. We need to maintain that intensity to keep our improvement happening. "...I thought the intensity there (in tackling), in patches of the game, was outstanding across the whole board. There were times when Melbourne players thought they might have got a bit of breathing space and they got nailed by either a second or a third tackle."''The West Australian (15 April 2013, p.GAM16), "Word for word" From the papers The West Australian "The signs were ominous early in the third term. Mitch Brown marked on the wing, chipped it backwards and the Eagles took the ball back through the centre square uncontested. When Josh Hill bombed the ball inside the attacking 50m, Callum Sinclair somehow took an uncontested mark despite being surrounded by players and kicked a goal. That began a procession and the previously winless West Coast savaged Melbourne at every opportunity. Masten snapped a goal at the five-minute mark, Kennedy won a free kick two minutes later for another and then Hill and Sinclair added to the rampage. The Eagles kicked more goals at the 19, 21, 23, 25 and 29-minute marks. The three-quarter time siren was a welcome relief for the Demons, but the problem was that there was still a quarter to play and they'd already conceded 21 goals."Craig O'Donoghue, The West Australian (15 April 2013, p.GAM8), "Dees go from riches to rags at long break" Sydney Morning-Herald "Demons fans had early concerns when West Coast opened with two goals, but Melbourne kicked the next four to lead by 10 points. While the Eagles kicked two more for an eight-point lead at quarter-time, there were plenty of good signs for the besieged Demons. They kept coming and another run of four unanswered goals in the second term gave them a nine-point break. High-flying forward Jeremy Howe also took a superb mark over Andrew Embley on the wing. But late in the second term, Melbourne's challenge ran out of steam."AAP, Sydney Morning-Herald (13 April 2013), "Eagles inflict more misery on lowly Demons": http://www.smh.com.au/afl/afl-news/eagles-inflict-more-misery-on-lowly-demons-20130413-2hs7l.html Players in the WAFL Perth (Smith, McInnes and Colledge (on debut)) vs East Fremantle (Dalziell and Dick). Tunbridge played reserves. Subiaco vs Claremont (McGinnity) West Perth (Hutchings) vs Peel Swan Districts vs South Fremantle. Carter played reserves Injury list In the lead-up to the match the following players were listed as injured: References http://www.afl.com.au/match-centre/2013/3/mel-v-wce http://afltables.com/afl/stats/games/2013/111820130413.html 2013 03 2013 03